caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Long-Toe Joe
Long-Toe Joe started out as a low life son of Ewan McCraken, a blacksmith, who lives and runs a shop on Port Royal. When Joe came to be 19 years old, he became obsessed with the constant firing of cannons in the Bays of Port Royal. Joe had no intentions of becoming a blacksmith, and wanted to become someone with porpose in life. Then, Joe set out on his Journy to become a Pirate! After wandering Port Royal for days, searching for a great pirate to help him on his quest to become a pirate, Joe came apon a pirate named Supercaptain. He wanted Joe to join his guild called, The Only Ones. It was only a small group of Pirates who wanted to make their mark on the Caribbean. With only about 18 members, Joe leveled up and gained friendships and experence. But the day came where Supercaptain had a child with his wife, and decided to go settle down. He gave the helm to the second in charge, but the Guild fell apart. After a short time of being without a guild, a level 17, Joe started going places alone, only to find out that the world was a harsh place with out friends to be there to help you and give you advice. Joe went out in search of a new, and better guild than his last. He did so, coming across Leon Stormock. The guildmaster of Legends Elite. At this time, the guild had only 50 members. But by the time Joe left Legends Elite, to start his own guild at level 24 or so, Legneds Elite had grown to 140 members. Although Joe hoped that his new guild, Leagues of Elites, would be a huge thing, it only got up to a mex of 20 people, then it slowly died. People left, and no one else wanted to join. That is when Joe met Kriss Wild Wolf. Although Joe wasnt ready to give up on Leagues of Elites just yet. Joe spent much time with Kriss and Mr.Mister. Looting, Sailing, and leveling up, but Joe was still the Young guild Master of a dying guild. Then, Joe gave up Leagues of Elites to his younger brother, Hector Sailsmythe. Hector has since went on a plunder run out in the Uncharted Waters and never come bace. No traces of the guild Leagues of Elites, has ever been seen since. By this point, Joe had grown quite fond of the guild Caribbean Curse. By about level 37( things were foggy and the level in not known for sure) Joe joined the guild Caribbean Curse. He was very happy as a member, but as time went, Joe slowly made his way up to the rank of Officer. He was very excited that he had made a small mark on the huge Caribbean. He had made many friends, Including Mr. Mister, Sarah Darkmonger, and the guildmaster himself, Kriss Wild Wolf. Joe is satisfied with where he is at right now. Although he has lost a few friends along the way, Joe is still going strong. All thanks to the pirates that are friendly enough to help out a new pirate, Joe is where he is today. Some day, Joe's goal is to be able to sail the seas, and have other fellow pirates know the name, the guild, and the story behind... Long-Toe Joe. Category:Pirates